The invention relates to a railway crossing structure, and in particular to a railway crossing insert.
In general, railway crossing structures, particularly in urban areas, are subjected to a fair amount of abuse and consequently require frequent repair. Moreover, the conventional structures include channels beside the rails which collect water and other foreign matter. The water passes to the rail bed causing deterioration of the crossing structure, and foreign matter necessitates frequent maintenance.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the above-identified problem by providing a relatively simple railway crossing structure and in particular an insert for use in such a structure.
Another object of the invention is to provide an insert for use in a railway crossing which prevents or reduces the passage of water and other foreign matter to the rail bed, minimizing maintenance, and which provides a non-conductive surface adjacent to the rails.